1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of aromas to enhance the experience of drinking a beverage. More specifically, it relates to systems for releasing a flavor enhancing aroma or scent when a beverage bottle is opened.
2. Background of the Invention
The beverage industry, and particularly the soft drink segment of that industry, is highly competitive. Manufacturers take great care and make substantial efforts to formulate their products for quality, to differentiate their products from one another, and to make consumption of a given soft drink more enjoyable for their consumers.
An important contribution to the overall soft drink experience is the taste of the beverage, which is determined by its ingredients. Traditionally, competing products are distinguished by the differing natures of their specific recipes which produce distinctive flavors and taste sensations.
Another contribution to the overall soft drink experience is the beverage's aroma. When a beverage container is first opened and the beverage is poured, the beverage's aroma is smelled by the consumer. Because a beverage's ingredients usually determine its aroma, those ingredient are selected to provide a pleasant aroma, as well as the desired taste characteristics.
Although aroma can have a tremendous impact on the sensation of flavor, it has been difficult to make use of this phenomenon without modifying the ingredients and also affecting the taste of the beverage.
In other fields, specially designed containers have been used to release an aromatic substance when the container is opened. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,017 describes a cigarette package in which an aromatic substance is released when the package's overwrap tear strip is pulled. This mechanism is used to release an aroma of freshness or to add flavorings to the cigarettes in the pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,676 is an other example of a package that releases a burst of aroma when the package is opened. That package relies on an aroma that is kept contained behind a barrier film until the package is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,423 describes another package that releases a fragrant liquid from microcapsules when a tear strip is removed from the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,758 is directed to bottle for housing granular bleach. A fragrant material is provided inside the cap, isolated from the bleach by an apertured barrier that allows the fragrance to escape into the bottle, but does not allow the bleach granules to contact the fragrant material.
None of these mechanisms, however, are suitable for beverage containers, because overwraps of the type disclosed in these patents are not used with beverage bottles. Moreover, an overwrap that would be strong enough to withstand the mechanical stress experienced by beverage bottles on supermarket shelves would probably be difficult to open and expensive to manufacture. Finally, the fragrancing system for granular bleach bottles is not suitable for beverage bottles because the beverage would seep past the apertured barrier and come into contact with the fragrant material, spoiling the beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,229 is directed to a beverage container with an affixed scent disbursement means. The '229 patent describes using a scent-infused absorbent material contained within a package that can be opened to release the scent. The release of scent, however, only occurs when the scent packaging is removed, and does not occur automatically when the container is opened. The '229 patent also describes using scent-infused absorbent material inside a flip-top cap. While the aroma is released automatically when the flip-top cap is opened, it is difficult to incorporate tamper resistant features into flip top caps, and they are also more expensive than traditional twist off caps.